


Unwinding One's Tensions

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Dragon Quest III, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Dragon Quest Lesbians, F/F, Lesbian Orgy At the End, Multi, OT4, Yuri, three-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: An all-female group of adventurers quickly discover each other's desires for each other. A three part series.I. Priestess and Thief have a good time.II. Priestess and Thief induct Warrior into their ranks.III. The Heroine is seduced by the combined efforts of her three friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with my first non-Fire Emblem fic in YEARS, and given that Dragon Quest is sorely lacking in fanfics in general, let alone lemony goodness, I figured why not add my own spin?
> 
> I haven't played much of III yet; the most I did was on the GBC version years ago, and I should probably get the Android version of it soon. It's apparently one of the most iconic RPGs ever, what with codifying the class system of DQ and inspiring many a homage or fanart.
> 
> I'm applying my own headcanon as to the Hero's name as well: I like to think Loto is their personal name (it's a more gender blender name after all) and Erdrick is a title given to them (the -rick suffix is from rex, after all).

Pietra the priestess had a secret.  
  
For some time now, Pietra had been a part of a group recruited by a young heroine named Loto, who had been tasked to defeat Baramos and bring peace to the land. As they traveled together with Marin the thief and Kidra the warrior, though, feelings Pietra had hidden away became clear. She had joined the priesthood to avoid marriages her parents might have arranged her, all because she felt an attraction not for men, but her fellow women. While her companions were certainly attractive in their own right, Marin with her skintight bodysuit or Kidra's revealing battle bikini, it was their leader and heroine that Pietra had the most feelings for.  
  
It was during a bathing break that Pietra's secret was revealed to her friends. Loto had gone in first, and as she undressed Pietra hid herself in a nearby bush to ogle. As the heroine took her tunic and pants off, her pert buttocks were soon revealed to the world. Pietra instantly felt a warmth in her lower regions as she reveled in the sight of the peach like bottom in front of her, but her admiration was quickly interrupted as a pair of arms quickly grabbed her. "Aaa-" was all Pietra could say before a hand covered her mouth. "Keep it down, Pietra," came the familiar voice that coupled with the black sleeve she saw revealed it to be from Marin. "You don't want Loto to see you, right?" said the white-haired rogue with a wink. Pietra blushed at this; she didn't realize her crush was that obvious! Marin grinned, and without warning, kissed Pietra full on the lips. It was a heated affair, however the two young women were forced to pull apart to breathe. "I suppose it's out of the bag, then," sighed Marin, "I like girls too. Like you. And our fearless leader's in my sights as well."  
  
The revelation that Marin swung that way too confused the priestess; while it was reassuring that she was not alone in her sapphic desires in their party, she felt threatened as well that her friend had the hots for their heroine as well. But that kiss gave Pietra even more mixed signals; did Marin simply kiss her to alleviate her tension, or was it a sign that the thief liked her too? Pietra's thoughts were interrupted once more as Marin kissed her again, with more ardor this time, and she felt the thief's deft fingers hike her robe up around her hips, revealing a cute pair of satin panties. "Ooh, what a naughty girl you are. Tsk tsk, priestesses aren't supposed to dress like tarts, you know," Marin breathed into Pietra's ear, and the warmth in the priestess's loins felt wet all of a sudden. One of the thief's digits teased her increasingly damp entrance through her underwear, and Marin kissed down Pietra's neck and suckled, savoring the light mineral taste of the priestess's sweat. Pietra soon felt Marin's fingers pull her panties down, and with her mind increasingly clouded by pleasure, the priestess obliged, revealing her sanctum to another woman for the first time.  
  
Marin savored the view she had; her roguish tendencies were amused at her corrupting an innocent cleric into a full blown lesbian tryst. Pietra's entrance was simply adorable to her, with the shaven lower lips glistening with nectar and blooming like a spring flower. Atop her cunny was a small patch of teal hair that matched her long tresses, trimmed into a tiny heart. Marin licked her lips, and felt the all too familiar heat in her loins as well with another amorous conquest incoming. Teasing apart Pietra's sensitive folds with her fingers - eliciting a moan from the tense cleric - Marin found her juices to easily make a way for her invading fingers, ones familiar with invading places they were not supposed to be in. A cute whimper came from the teal haired priestess as her friend frigged her with no abandon, and while it seemed at first that Marin would forgo her own pleasure to bring Pietra to ecstasy, the thief would change her plans mid-lay. Rolling down the pants of her body suit, Marin revealed her treasure cave to her friend as well. Marin's core was trimmed just like Pietra's, but instead of a cute little heart, the thief's white pubes were trimmed in a simpler bikini style trim, with her hairs somewhat thicker than that of the priestess's. Pietra saw her friend was similarly drenched like she was, and as the agile rogue positioned herself so that her cunny lay across that of the cleric's, realization dawned on both their faces.  
  
Teal met white as two sets of lips clashed in an erotic dance, Marin and Pietra giving in to their temptation. Their upper lips sought each other as tongues collided as well, showing their growing need for release, while their lower lips met messily, their nectar mixing as their lewd lovemaking ensued. It mattered not that they were half-naked on a secluded riverside or that either Kidra or Loto might see them; the two girls were far too gone. And with a couple of moans - a high-pitched, quick one from Pietra, an earthier, more drawn out one from Marin, the thief and the priestess came, sharing in their afterglow as they drank in each other's pleasure.  
  
Marin was about to disentangle her weakened legs from her newfound lover when a surprising, yet not entirely unwelcome presence joined the two. "Oh! What have we here?" came the intrigued contralto of the amazon of their party. Kidra was standing close to Pietra and Marin, her arms folded and her expression one of curiosity.  
  
What had started as ogling for the priestess had turned into a shocking day, as Pietra blushed like a beetroot for the second time...


End file.
